The Log Cabin
by Love Lies in Ink
Summary: Edward and Bella despise each other. But when going on a ski trip, they are forced together. Is hate really what they feel for each other? Please R&R i'm a newbie:D - Disclaimer: I only own the plot
1. The Fight That Started It All

Chapter 1 – The Fight That Started It All.

"Fuck you, Cullen!". Bella Swan screamed at the smirking "ginger" as she like to put it.

"Now, now Swan, everyone knows that your job", he winked at her, and she finally lost it. She lunged at him, from where she was standing, in the middle of the coach, grabbing on to his shoulders, knocking them both backwards, onto the cheap plastic lining that covered the coach floor.

The rest of the year, scrambled over their seats to get a better look at the hot headed couple; the easily angered Bella Swan, top of the class and in most guys opinions one of the hottest if not **the** hottest girl at Forks High School. Don't make the wrong impression about Bella though, she always has been a painfully shy and quiet girl, polite, kind and charitable to everyone she meets. Until she comes within 50 yards of Mr. Edward Cullen, also top of the class, he was beyond sexy with wild untamed bronze hair, which screamed "just had wild passionate sex", deep forest green eyes, and a naturally buff body which most guys would work 2 years for. He was captain of the football team (obviously) , and used all of these qualities to "get" any girl he wanted.

The first day of Forks High for Bella and Edward, will be written down in the history of this school, hell, it was even put in the newspapers at the time. No one knows to this day what Edward said to her in those few short moments before she had thrown herself at him, pushing him over the teachers desk and out into the main hallway of the school. But people knew from that point Edward Cullen and Bella Swan didn't go together, under ANY circumstances.

As Bella repeated punched, slapped, hit and kicked any part of Edward she could reach, Edward was busy trying to pin her arms down and shouting at anyone to get "this crazy bitch" off him. The student weren't paying any attention though most had their phones out, recording the escalating fight. Mrs. Austen a 50 yr old hard headed maths teacher, was blowing a high pitched whistle over the racket of the bus.

"Stop it, both of you, for heaven's sake you are 18 years of age, adults do not act like this, are you listening to me!" she bellowed, but her stern voice was lost over the shouts of, "FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT".

Austen signaled for the two P.E. Teachers to pulled the teens apart, Mr. Wilson, grabbed Bella by the waist as she continued to wrestle to jump back onto Cullen, before finally with one last swift kick landing one dead on between his legs where his pride and joy lay. Edward, who had just managed to get to his feet, grabbed himself, uttered a loud wail before collapsing on the floor yet again. Bella was triumphant.

"Oooooooooo" could be heard from all the males on the bus, whilst grabbing onto their own jewels in sympathy for the now writhing Cullen.

"THAT IS ENOUGH" bellowed Mrs. Austen, obediently everyone landed back in their seats with one big thud.

"CULLEN AND SWAN, GET TO THE FRONT NOW!!!! Well, whenever you can stand Cullen" she resigned, earning a snicker from a very proud looking Bella Swan. But she was silenced with one steely glance.

Edward picked himself up ever so slowly grasping himself, so as to ensure no further harm came to them, before hobbling slightly to the front of the bus.

Mrs. Austen pulled them both down into the two front seats. Before screaming,

"WHAT IN GOD'S NAME IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO!!!!! FROM THE MINUTE YOU SET FOOT ON THIS COACH YOU HAVE DONE NOTHING, I REPEAT NOTHING BUT FIGHT AND ARGUE. AFTER ALL MY YEARS AS A TEACHER I HAVEN'T SEEN TWO PEOPLE SO DETERMINED NOT TO GET ALONG!" She inhaled deeply to calm herself, so as not to shout the stream of profanities threatening to come from her mouth.

"Which is why I have decided to place the both of you in a cabin TOGETHER, away from the rest of the students on this trip. I refuse to let the reputation of our school deteriorate because you two are so unwilling to get along" she said

"NO FUCKING WAY" Edward and Bella screeched at each her. Gaining the attention once more of the entire bus.

Mrs. Austen leaned down and smiled smugly "Yes way, you will also ski together and eat together in isolation". She leaned back smiling before saying "Mr. Cullen, Miss. Swan I hereby proclaim you joined at the hip for the rest of this trip" She laughed openly at their equally horrified faces, before returning to her seat.

Edward and Bella both had their arms folded and where pouting like five year old at the front of the bus.

"This is all your fault, Swan" he seethed at her.

She shot him an icy glare before growling "Piss off, Cullen" She turned round in her seat to face the window, trying to shut out the feeling of dread that was consuming her.


	2. The Log Cabin

**Chapter 2 – The Log Cabin**

"You have got to be kidding me!" Bella seethed as she threw her bags down in the hall of the cabin.

Edward, on the other hand, managed to get one foot over the threshold, took one glance before wheeling round to look at Mrs. Austen who was now looking extremely pleased with herself.

"IT'S A FUCKING LOVE SHACK" he screeched at the top of his voice. It was indeed designed for a couple away on a romantic holiday. The walls were mahogany colored logs on top of each other, there was a luxurious fire crackling away and the color scheme throughout was dark cherry red and pink. But Mrs. Austen ignored all this and in an annoyingly calm voice replied.

"Foul language is something you will learn to control while you are here, Mr. Cullen" Before stepping backwards out of the cabin and disappearing into the flurries of snow that were descending over the mountains. "Have a good night" She called over she shoulder before chuckling to herself – _I hope they don't kill each other! _She thought in a moment of panic, before resigning to the fact they don't hate each other that much, apart, they are two young level headed people, they will learn to get along.

However, things back in the cabin weren't going as well as Mrs. Austen had anticipated. Bella and Edward had just found the double bed, which coincidently turned out to be the ONLY bed in the cabin.

"Well, looks like your sleeping on the couch Cullen" said Bella smugly.

"Haha, fat chance Swan, I'm not hurting my back for the likes of you" Edward replied, emphasizing his point by jumping on the bed, lying down and placing his arms behind his head grinning.

"Edward" Bella purred "You don't want me to hurt my back now though do you" Batting her lashes she crawling onto the bed, unbeknown to her Edward could see down her top and was momentarily shocked. Sensing his pause Bella lay back scrunching her legs up before using her muscle power to kick his hips, followed by the rest of his body off the bed. He lay on the floor in an undignified heap. Before coming to his senses.

"SWAN YOU BITCH" he roared, he grabbed her legs dragging her off the bed and onto the floor. The race was on then, he jumped for the bed, she grabbed his shoulders to stop him, he pushed her back over, she jumped on his back yanking him backward with all her strength before jumping for the bed, he grabbed her ankles yanking her back. She fell on top of him with an "umph".

Edward looked down at his chest, were Bella was trying to push herself up. _She really is hot_ he thought, she had a big rack and a nice ass. But she was too stuck up for her own good, he liked looser girls in **every **sense of the word. If he only knew how wrong he was about Bella. No, she didn't throw herself at guys, but that didn't mean she didn't know how to have fun. She loved clubs, she liked the loud music and she liked the fact that you could be anyone you wanted to be at that moment. Not that she would ever tell him that. Alice and Rose her two best friends had introduced her to night life about a year ago, now they went every weekend tired or not, it was a great way to let loose after a hard week.

Bella pushed herself off Edward, and was now standing over him with her hands on her hips. He stood up so he was now a foot above her.

"I'm going to make myself a tea, by the time I get back you **will** have moved to the couch" he growled. Bella just glared straight back at him. "_No fricking way"_ she thought.

He stalked out of the room. Bella hopped in the shower, brushed her teeth and changed into her pj's which were navy blue with "Insomaniac's do it at night" printed on the front. She crawled into the double bed, and promptly fell asleep.

Edward, who was in no better mood, stalked back into the bedroom, saw Bella asleep in HIS bed.

"_Well, if that's the way she wants to play it" _he thought bitterly, he stripped to his boxers a climbed into the bed, he couldn't wait to see her face in the morning. He smiled to himself before falling asleep to that happy thought and the smell of strawberries, which he found foreign but oddly comforting.

_AN: Sorry this chapter is so short, I just wanted to explain there surroundings give a little background information that will be used later on. If anyone has any ideas or thoughts of what they want to happen let me know and i'll try to incorporate them.:D. Again please R&R I need all the help I can get .....Ink xx_


	3. The Cold Wake Up

**Chapter 3 – The Cold Wake Up**

"Mmmm" Bella woke up on something soft and warm, she was still half asleep as she tightened her hold on her soft pillow, something grunted. _Huh? _She thought. Her eyes flickered open, as she lifted her head to see what made that noise she stared round the room, noticing nothing out of the ordinary, she lay back down. An arm she hadn't noticed before tighten round her slender waist.

"AHHHHHH" She screamed sitting bolt up right in the bed, she wheeled round to see a confused looking Edward squinting and blinking as his eyes adjusted to the light in the room.

"WHAT THE FUCK CULLEN" she bellowed at him

"Shhhhh" he whispered "It's to early", he looked at her unfazed by anything that going on. Unfortunately for him Bella had just noticed his attire at that present point.

"AHHHHHHHH" She screamed so loud snow fell from the mountains, her breathing became animalistic as she looked frantically round the room. Her eyes landed on the cup of ice water she always had by her bedside. She seized it and poured it straight onto the body of Edward Cullen, while roaring,

"YOU PERV, YOU SICK BASTARD". Edward screamed like a little girl, jumping up and off the bed, cursing at the top of his lungs "SHIT, AHHH, SHIT, IT'S FUCKING COLD YOU BITCH, SHIT, FUCK, SHIT". Bella had jumped off the bed, and was now standing in front of him hands on hips.

"WHAT THE FUCK WHERE YOU DOING IN MY BED CULLEN" She bellowed

Edward who had regained some dignity, straighten up before replying cooly

"I told you last night Swan, it was **my** bed, since you decided to ignore me, I had no choice....."

"WHAT?! NO CHOICE" Bella exploded interrupting and losing all calm composure "NO CHOICE. TO DO WHAT EXACTLY CULLEN, CUDDLE ME WHILE I WAS SLEEPING? YOU ........YOU SICK FREAK" she punched him in the chest to emphasize this point.

Edward who could actually account for his behavior this morning, wasn't sure how to respond and was racking his brain for a witty, clever comeback (a thing which Bella always had an endless supply). It hadn't been his intention to end up the way they did this morning, so he stood quietly glaring at her before finally replying,

"I wouldn't cuddle you, if you were the last girl on earth". He knew it was unoriginal but it was the best he could do under the circumstance. Bella crossed her arms. Edward didn't fail to notice that her breasts had risen giving her a bigger chest than she already had. He gulped, then controlled himself remembering who he was talking/shouting at.

"Then what the fuck where you doing this morning" she spat at him. He had just notice the print on her pajama top " Insomaniac's do it at night" he chuckled openly at this.

Bella who had had quite enough growled at him, threw him one final glare before stalking past him, knocking him out the way with her shoulder, and slamming the bathroom door shut. She lent against it on the other side, trying to reign in her emotions. He was the only person on this planet, that knew how to get her pissed and angry beyond belief in a matter of seconds and she loathed him for it. She also loathed him for the fact that his body was freaking hot. It hadn't gone unnoticed by her when it was in such plain sight. But before she could dwell on the really, really really hot thought - _Stop it Bella!!! _she thought, she pushed it to the back of her mind, wanting nothing else but to ignore it and a hot shower. What Bella had failed to realize is that she had no towel in the bathroom with her!

_AN: Sorry, again that this chapter is so short, I just wanted to get this out for all of you who wanted to know what her reaction was going to be lol :D _

_So there you go, I'll try update soon, with there first skiing lesson. I've gotten a few ideas thanks to the reviews so thank you very much. I'm writing this as I go, because I only started off with a vague idea. So please please review and tell me what I can do better. On request I may add a lemon ;) later on._

_Lots of love ....Ink xx _


	4. The Hour

**Chapter 4 – The Hour**

Bella and Edward, grumpily trudged up the street leading to the slopes, dragging behind them a set of ski's and poles each. They each had a pair of ski boots on their feet, clearly designed for the wearer to experienced A LOT of pain. The rest of the trip had gotten a bus up to the slopes, Mrs. Austen, no doubt for her own amusement, had forced them to walk the mile hike, because of there display at breakfast this morning.

It had been quite mild (compared to some of Bella and Edward's usual fights) some curse words had be exchanged and a few pieces of cereal had been thrown that was all. Yet Austen had refused to let up, much to their chagrin.

They reached the slope, 35 minutes after everyone else. Mrs. Austen was waiting for them at the bottom of the first slope, arms folded smiling smugly at the two red faced teens.

"Nice of you to finally, join us" Bella and Edward glared "You will start on this slope and move on when you think you are ready, the rest of the group have teams and instructors since you were so late, you haven't been assigned a formal instructor as such. However, if you such need help, or God forbid one of you gets hurt **by something** **that wasn't inflicted by the other" **Austen stressed, "Javier, is the slopes medic. He lives in the cabin closest to the slope" she said, pointing at what looked like a run down shack. "Try not to kill each other, I will see you later" Austen left with that parting statement.

Bella sighed, clipping her boots into place, she started towards the slopes, not caring to look back for Edward. Her followed her begrudgingly keeping his eyes trained on his feet/skis not wanting to make an ass out himself.

After getting use to the slopes Edward and Bella found themselves in a cable car, sitting at opposite ends and looking out of opposite windows. The awkward silence filling the tension. Neither was use to being in such close proximity to one another with throwing insults at each other. Edward could see Bella out of the corner of his eye. She was resting her forehead against the cold window, eyes closed, humming under her breathe. She was shaking slightly, Edward wondered if she was afraid of heights, before realizing he didn't care.

BANG!

The car stopped suddenly. Throwing Bella and Edward across the car into the glass. They crumpled into heaps on the floor. Before rolling back across to the opposite side as the car steadied itself. The tannoy crackled "_Sono spiacente di informarlo che che ci è stato una difficoltà tecnica, esso non è serio. Gli chiediamo che per rimanere calma, le automobili dovrebbero muoversi ancora en ora prossima o così. Grazie per la vostra cooperazione" _

"I am sorry to inform you that there has been a technical difficulty, it is not serious. We ask you to remain calm, the cars should be moving again in the next hour or so. Thankyou for your co-operation" Bella translated effortlessly, Edward snapped his head up.

"I didn't know you spoke Italian" He said, in slight awe.

Bella shrugged, and smiled shyly. "There's a lot you don't about me".

Edward paused and contemplated this before realizing it was true. He sat up straighter. "Well, you may as well tell me we have a hour or so to kill and just think whatever you tell me I'll be able to use as ammunition for our next fight" he smiled sarcastically. Before settling into a more comfortable position. This would be the most boring hour of his life. He had already decided there was nothing of interest that goody goody Swan could tell him, that would shock him. How wrong he was!

_It's short again, I no!!! Please please please don't kill me. My exams are coming up and I'm revising like crazy, I'll do my best to update asap. But I NEED PEOPLE TO REVIEW. Please please please review. Otherwise, the incentive to update isn't there. _

_Lots of love....Ink xx_


	5. A Weird Coincidence

**Chapter 5 – A Weird Coincidence**

The silence in the cable car was getting to Edward. He had just started to try swaying the car with his mind. _Come on!!!! Swing, that's it swing. Wow, it's actually working. Haha. O for gods sake Edward pull yourself together. _He started to shout at himself inside his own head. He needed something to do desperately. _Well, there's one thing in here I could do._ His lower brain thought._ NO WAY IN HELL. Don't even think about it.....But you are thinking about it..... NO I AM NOT !!!! ......._

Bella was glancing at him curiously as his facial expressions kept changing quite quickly, when Edward noticed this he scowled at her. Usually on most people they would have averted their eyes rather quickly, but being Bella she glowered back at him, daring him to say something. He finally broke,

"Bloody hell, say something, I hate silence, I'm going mad here" he yelled, waving his arms over his head like a lunatic. Bella raised her eyebrows in amusement

"What would you like me to say. I can give you a detailed analysis of Debussy's Au Claire De La Lune, and how he captured the nationalism of the French in the 3rd bar of the.........". She was interrupted by Edward

"You know Debussy?" he asked quite surprised, he listened to that every time he needed to calm himself down, usually after one of his blow outs with Bella.

"_YOU_...know Debussy?" Bella replied sounding quite shocked, her mother had introduced her to classical music as a child, it was her favorite piece very relaxing and calming. She had to buy another copy since high school. She wore the first one down, after the first few months of knowing Edward.

They both looked at each other with surprise, before there expressions turned wary. Bella was the first to avert her eyes, now feeling a bit freaked out by the fact her and Edward actually had something in common.

Edward however was still looking at her curiously. So he knew two things about her she was fluent in Italian and she listened to Debussy. He was trying so hard not to show his interest in what ever else she may or may not do.

Bella was getting amused, seeing Edward opening and closing his mouth like a fish, through the reflection in the window. She knew what was going on inside his head right now, as it was going through her as well. She, however, was determined not to be the first to break. She turned to face raising an eyebrow, in a challenging gesture. Edward stiffened his jaw, and replaced his scowling mask much to Bella's disappointment. She liked seeing the real Edward now and again. Whoa._.... were did that come from.........._ She returned to looking out of the window gazing lovingly at the snow covered caps of the mountains that loomed before her.

Edward's voice broke her thoughts. "Who else do you like?", he questioned her cautiously and timidly, but his mask was still firmly in place, as though to challenge her from mocking him. On seeing this, Bella decided it was prudent to actually answer truthfully, she didn't particularly want to fight 50 feet in the air. She spun to face him, pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms round them, in an innocent gesture.

" Erm..... Well at the moment, ....i guess Linkin Park are my favorite, closely followed by Muse" she smiled, remembering a concert she went to a couple of months ago. She didn't noticed the shocked looked on Edward's face. She glanced at him, his eyebrows had disappeared into his hair, and his jaw had gone slack. She suddenly felt angry, who was he to judge her on her musical taste.

"WHAT??" she snapped harshly.

Edward's eyebrows returned to a normal height and he shut his mouth, holding up his hands in a gesture of surrender.

"Nothing, nothing, nothing" he said quickly and urgently, he knew what an angry Bella would do to his balls. "I agree with you completely" he replied, he eyes bugged out of his head slightly as he realized what he had just said. He glanced at Bella, from the corner of his eyes, seeing the exact same expression on her face as well.

Noticing that Edward was now looking at her, she whirled her head back around and was intently looking at the mountains. But she wasn't focused on the beauty in front her. Her mind was whirring, scarcely believing what just happened. _Did me and Cullen just agree on something? .........Yes, I think we did........Oh, bugger._

And Edward was thinking the exact same thing. _Shit._

_**AN: EXAM'S ARE OVER ...... HOORAY ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D So i should be updating more frequently and i'm sorry about the time it took to get this one up. Please forgive, and ......PLEASE REVIEW, Lots of Love ....Ink xx**  
_


End file.
